


Captain Cap

by Amedia



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Concussions, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he saves the president's life, fame goes to Cap's head--or is it a concussion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Cap

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the "10 Bizarre Emergency! Plots" suggested by Raa, a friend of the Fairy Queen--I was so enchanted with the premise that I went ahead and wrote a story around it! The original description reads:
> 
> 4) Cap becomes hero of the hour after saving the President's life. Fame goes to his head and he quits his job, buys an impossibly tight spandex outfit, and becomes "Captain Cap, Super Hero".

The fire started just as the guest of honor began his speech. The president of SunRay Corporation had intended to congratulate his audience, the assembled employees of the company, on their hard work, increased market share, and considerable profits of the year. Instead he found himself saying, "Fire! Everybody out!"

The speaker's platform was a shaky affair thrown together for the occasion, and as he turned to exit, it gave way under him and he tumbled through it to the floor beneath. It was quite some time before anyone realized that he was missing.

 

******

 

"Hey, where's the president?" asked the general sales manager about an hour later. He and some of the other executives were standing on the sidewalk outside the wet, smoking ruins of the conference center.

 

"I thought he got out on the other side," said one of the board members.

 

"I just checked. He's not over there. Captain Stanley!"

 

The fire captain from Station 51 came over to the knot of men. "What is it, fellas?"

"There's someone unaccounted for. We thought we had everybody, but we're missing one. The president of the corporation," said the sales manager.

The captain clapped him on the back. "We'll get him out," he promised. "Where did you last see him?"

 

"Well, on the speaker's platform. I didn't see where he went after that."

 

Stanley nodded briskly and loped back over to the building. Roy and Johnny were treating two people with minor injuries and smoke inhalation. "Roy, can you handle these folks alone for a few minutes? There's a man missing inside, and I'd like to have Johnny's help."

 

"No problem, Cap," said Roy. Johnny got up and followed Cap into the building.

"He was last seen over here by the speaker's platform," said Cap, leading the way through the meeting hall. The fire had consumed the gaudy decorations and replaced the gala atmosphere with charred grayish furnishings and a few remaining sullen wisps of smoke.

The speaker's platform was a collapsed heap of rubble. Cap leaned over, trying to peer through the scraps. "Anybody in there?"

A faint, muffled cry came from within. "Hang on, pal, we'll get you out," said Cap. He motioned Johnny over, and the two of them began carefully lifting pieces of the platform away. One piece looked particularly heavy, and Stanley gave it a hard pull.

It was really just light plywood, and came away far more easily than he expected. The momentum threw him back at an awkward angle, and his head hit one of the tables.

"You all right, Cap?" called Johnny. There was no response. Johnny moved over to where Cap was sprawled on the floor and bent over him. "Cap?"

Stanley sat up, brushing Johnny away. "I'm fine, pal. Did we get through?"

"Almost."

They worked for a few minutes more, then Cap said, "I got him!" There was a creaking sound, and he looked up to see the superstructure that held the lights and microphones above the platform leaning at a precarious angle. "People never look up," he muttered to himself. "Let's hurry, Johnny," he added aloud, pulling the injured speaker out of the rubble.

"I'm with you, Cap," agreed Johnny, coming around to help. They pulled the man free just as the overhead equipment crashed onto the remains of the platform. "Whew! Good you spotted that, Cap," said Johnny, looking at the crash site. "You saved his life."

Captain Stanley grinned to himself. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" In the dim gray of the room, Johnny couldn't see the odd light in the captain's eyes.

****

After the excitement of the fire at the conference center, the rest of the day was quiet. The firefighters gathered to enjoy a football game on TV.

As far as Johnny knew, the others hadn't caught on to how he and Chet sometimes spent their days off, and he wasn't about to tell them. It might be fun, however, to see how far a double-entendre could go.

"So, Chet," Johnny asked lazily. "Whaddaya think about that tight end?"

"Well, Johnny," Chet replied, "I kinda prefer a wide receiver myself."

Johnny almost choked on his drink. Chet smirked.

On the television, a running back took a handoff and zigzagged fruitlessly behind the line of scrimmage. Mike Stoker unexpectedly commented, "I just like a guy that can find the hole and get into it. Need to get that penetration."

On screen, the runner fumbled. "And don't you just hate it when they let go halfway through?" Marco added, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah," agreed Roy, casually gesturing toward the TV. "Man needs to put his head down, hang on, and keep pumping away or it's no good."

Johnny and Chet didn't dare look at each other.

And then Cap walked in. All eyes immediately left the TV screen and transferred to him.

He was wearing an impossibly tight spandex bodysuit in an iridescent silver, changing to other shimmery colors where it caught the light. Black patent-leather boots and a short black silk cape completed the ensemble. Across the chest of the outfit were the words "Captain Cap" encircled with a yellow and orange flame design.

But no one was looking at his chest. Chet leaned over and whispered to Johnny, "I didn't know he was circumcised."

"Well, fellas, how do you like my new outfit?" asked the Cap. He turned around, showing the back of the cape, which featured an applique of the flame logo. Neither Johnny nor Chet was looking at the cape. The clingy spandex fabric provided very attractive definition of the captain's muscular legs and buttocks.

Johnny whispered to Chet, "Now THAT's what I call a tight end."

Oblivious, Cap turned around and continued speaking. "When I saved the President, I realized that my talents were wasted as a simple fireman."

"Simple fireman?" burst out Johnny. "Cap, you're the captain of a station!"

"And a damn fine station it is, pal," agreed Cap. "But I still feel that I have greater potential to reach. It is clearly my destiny to save many more people, not just those trapped in fires. I must become a superhero!"

Stunned, the firefighters of Station 51 stared at one another. Before any of them could begin to put a question together, the alarm went off. "Station 51. Structure fire."

 

****

In the squad on the way to the fire, Johnny said, "Thank God Cap put his turnouts on! He looks almost normal."

"Except for his eyes," said Roy.

"You noticed that too, huh?" asked Johnny. Roy nodded. Johnny went on, "They don't quite track, or something. He hit his head pretty hard when we were digging that guy out from the speaker's platform at SunRay. You remember that time Vince was in an accident and hit his head?"

"Yeah," said Roy. "As I recall, he thought you were an escaping criminal and almost shot you."

"That was scary. But this is just plain weird. I wonder how long till it wears off?"

"What's even scarier is that he might have a serious injury. There could be pressure building up on his brain or something. We need to get treatment for him."

"That's true," agreed Johnny, "but I don't think he realizes anything's wrong. It's gonna be really tough to drag him down to Rampart to get checked out."

"Maybe we don't need to drag him," said Roy.

"You got an idea? C'mon, man, spill it!"

"If one of us got hurt... maybe we could get Cap to accompany him to the hospital. I don't mean we should _try_ to have an accident on purpose--that'd be too dangerous. But maybe we could fake something."

"Yeah!" said Johnny. "That's a great idea, Roy. Who should play victim?"

"Well . . . how long has it been since either a ceiling or a staircase gave way on you?"

Johnny thought back. "Long time. At least a week."

"I think you're about due for another one! Let's make sure there are no more civilian victims, and then you holler from inside and I'll bring you out. We'll tell Cap you might not make it, and I'm sure he'll want to ride along."

"It's a plan!" said Johnny, delighted. "You know, Roy, you have a pretty devious mind. I'm glad you're on my side."

Roy grinned, pleased.

*****

The fire was at a deserted warehouse; there were no civilians to be seen. Roy breathed a sigh of relief; he and Johnny could put their plan into action quickly. He managed to fill in Chet and Marco out of Cap's earshot. "So, Chet," he concluded, "when I call you, come and help me get Johnny out. And try to look worried, OK?"

"Sure thing, man," said Chet.

There was a holler from inside the building. "That's my cue," said Roy, and sprinted to the engine, where Cap, all business, was conferring with Mike Stoker. Roy noted that Stanley seemed almost normal, and allowed himself to hope for a quick recovery. "Cap, I think Johnny's in trouble. I'm going in after him."

"Surely this is a job for Captain Cap!" objected the captain. _So much for a quick recovery_ , thought Roy.

"No, Captain, with all due respect, sir, you may be a superhero, but you're not a paramedic."

Cap clapped Roy on the shoulder. "Good man. Go do your job." Behind him, Roy saw Mike Stoker roll his eyes.

Roy ran back to the building and ducked inside, pulling on his oxygen mask. The smoke was intense, and he was glad of the protective gear. "Johnny?" he called. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" came Johnny's voice. Roy's heart almost skipped a beat. Johnny's voice wasn't muffled by an oxygen mask as it should have been. He turned on his flashlight and shone it toward the source of the voice.

The voice came from the center of a heap of clutter, chiefly chunks of wood and masonry. Roy shone the flashlight upwards to see a gaping hole in the ceiling, and then back down to see Johnny pinned underneath the pile.

Immediately he ducked back to the entrance. Pushing his mask off, he cupped his hands and shouted, "Chet! I need your help!"

Chet came running, and Roy led him in to where Johnny was trapped. "This doesn't look like he's pretending, Roy."

"He's not, Chet."

The two of them worked quickly to free their comrade.

As soon as they got Johnny's face clear, Roy saw that Johnny's oxygen mask had been knocked off; with his arms pinned, Johnny wasn't able to reposition it. As a result, he was coughing and choking and gasping for air. "I got you, Junior. It's going to be okay," Roy said soothingly, reaching down and readjusting the mask. Johnny gulped the fresh oxygen gratefully.

"Chet, would you run ahead and get the O2, the drug box and the biophone?" Roy asked. "Set them up on the sidewalk near the squad. I'll bring Johnny out." Chet nodded and ran out. Roy hoisted Johnny to his feet, pulling Johnny's arm over his own shoulders and keeping an arm around Johnny's waist. "All right, Junior, time to come out and get some fresh air."

Johnny stumbled to the door in Roy's grip. Roy felt Johnny leaning on him more and more; as they neared the sidewalk, Johnny collapsed altogether. Chet helped Roy ease Johnny carefully down to the pavement. Working together, they pulled off Johnny's turnouts, and quickly established that there were no serious injuries beyond a few superficial bruises. Roy started O2 immediately and began getting John's vitals. Chet handed him instruments as he needed them; as always, Chet's jocular demeanor faded in a crisis and he became utterly businesslike and dependable.

Roy looked up to see Chet looking at Johnny with fear and concern in his eyes, unaware that Roy was watching him. How many times, Roy wondered, had he looked over from a civilian victim to see Chet giving first aid to Johnny? How many times had they met in the hallway outside a treatment room where Johnny was fighting for his life? Roy had known that Chet loved Johnny before Chet knew it himself. Roy reached over and patted Chet's arm. "He'll be all right, Chet, don't worry."

"Thanks, Roy," said Chet quietly.

Roy called Rampart to let them know there was a firefighter down with smoke inhalation. Dr. Early told them to keep Johnny on oxygen, start an IV, and bring him in for treatment.

"Well, it's not how we planned it, but it's what we wanted," said Roy. "Now all we have to do is get Cap to come along."

Just then the captain came over. "Ambulance should be here any minute," he said. "Roy, you'll ride in with Johnny of course, and Chet can drive the squad."

"Cap, would you ride in with Chet?" asked Roy. "I think Johnny would feel better when he comes to, if you were at the hospital with him."

Roy was pleasantly surprised when the captain beamed; he hadn't expected this approach to work. "I am Captain Cap! I go where I am needed. If I am needed at Rampart, then I shall go there." He turned to Chet. "To the squad, man!"

******

It was a busy day at Rampart Emergency. Roy walked in alongside Johnny's gurney with the ambulance attendants, holding Johnny's IV. Nurses, doctors, and orderlies were bustling through the halls; patients were everywhere.

Dixie magically appeared. "This way," she said, leading them into a treatment room. Roy helped the attendants get Johnny onto the table and hung his IV. Dr. Morton began examining him.

In the meantime, chaos reigned in the waiting area and the hallway. One sound in particular cut through the hubbub, the cry of a terrified child. "Mommy, I don't WANT to have my appendix out! I'm so scared!"

"Honey, you have to," she said. "The nurse will be back in just a few minutes to take you upstairs. Mommy will be there when you wake up. It'll be okay, Jimmy."

"But what if I don't wake up?" he asked, and burst into tears.

"Here now, what's this?" asked a new voice. The little boy looked up from the gurney to see a strange man in a silvery superhero costume looming over him.

"Are you Superman?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"No, son, Superman wears red," said Captain Stanley. "I am Captain Cap, Superhero of Los Angeles! I saved the president's life, you know."

"Really?" asked Jimmy, wide-eyed.

"Yes, really," said Cap.

"Wow!" said Jimmy.

Chet, who had come up behind Cap, gave the boy's mother a reassuring smile. _Bad enough to have your kid go in for emergency surgery without worrying about a lunatic loose in the hospital._

Cap went on. "Would you like to know how I came to be a superhero?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy propped himself up on one elbow.

"It's a secret." Cap looked around, then leaned closer. "Promise not to tell?"

"Uh-huh," said Jimmy solemnly.

"Well, there were a lot of different things that happened to make me a superhero, but there was one event that made it possible. If this hadn't happened, I wouldn't be who I am today. When I was eight years old..." Cap paused dramatically.

"What happened?"

"When I was eight years old, I had my appendix out!"

The little boy regarded Cap with some skepticism. "Really?"

"Honest to gosh. And I'll have you know I have a _very_ cool scar."

"Will I have a cool scar too?" Jimmy asked.

"I guarantee it!"

The nurse arrived at that moment with an orderly to take Jimmy upstairs. "Time to go, big fella!" she said. She turned to his mother. "If you go to the waiting area on the third floor, we'll let you know as soon as he wakes up."

"Thank you," said Jimmy's mother. "Lie down, Jimmy!"

"Okay," Jimmy said obediently and lay down. "Bye, Captain Cap!"

Cap grinned and waved good-bye. The little boy continued waving until the elevator doors had closed behind him.

Jimmy's mother turned to Chet. "It's a great idea," she whispered, "having a superhero character to cheer the kids up. But isn't that costume just a little ... tight?"

Chet nodded. "Yeah, well, he made it himself, and we haven't had the heart to tell him. I was thinking of asking the dry-cleaner to let the seat out a little bit next time he takes it in."

The woman looked resigned. "I suppose it needs to be done," she admitted, watching Cap walk away down the hall. "But it will be a crime against all womankind, let me tell you that!"

 _That's for sure. And not just womankind!_ Chet silently agreed. "Excuse me," he said to the woman, "I need to go catch up with him."

"Of course," she said.

Chet turned to go, then turned back. _It was nice for Cap to visit with Jimmy, but sometimes moms need reassurance too._ "I'm sure your little boy will be fine," he added.

"Thanks," she said warmly.

Chet caught up with Cap just as Dr. Morton came out of Johnny's treatment room and snagged Cap by the arm. "Hey now," said Morton, "I hear we need to have a look at you."

Cap shook his arm free. "I am Captain Cap!" he proclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with me!" Passersby in the hallway stopped to gawk.

Chet caught up. "Hey, Cap," he whispered. "It would set a great example for the other patients if you let the doc look at you anyway." Cap looked dubious, so Chet went on. "They'll see there's really nothing to be afraid of."

"Of course there is nothing to be afraid of!" Captain Cap boomed. "Yes, doctor, please examine me!"

"Thanks, Chet," said Dr. Morton. "Right this way, Captain." He led the captain into the treatment room, and Chet followed. Johnny was still on the examining table, with Roy standing next to him. Morton sat the captain down on a stool and said, "Follow my finger." Cap obliged. Morton shone a light in his eyes, felt the back of skull, and had him perform a few more simple cognitive and perceptual tasks. Finally he rocked back on his heels and folded his arms across his chest. "You look fine to me, Cap."

"But Dr. Morton--" Roy began.

Morton held up a finger. "Just a minute, Roy," he said. He turned to his fidgeting superhero patient, who was not a patient superhero. "You can go," he said. "Chet, keep an eye on him. I'll give him a report on Johnny's condition in a few minutes."

"All right, Doc," said Chet.

"Thank you, Dr. Morton," said Cap.

After the door closed behind them, Morton turned back to Roy. "The captain might have gotten a very mild concussion when he hit his head, but he's not showing any symptoms right now."

"Not showing symptoms?" Roy asked in disbelief. "What do you call that costume?"

Morton smiled. "Tight," he said. "Look, I know you're worried about him. But this kind of thing doesn't usually persist very long. Give him a day or two, and if he's not better by then, we'll admit him and run more extensive tests. But I think he'll come out of it by himself." He picked up Johnny's chart and scribbled some notes. "How are you feeling, Johnny?"

"A lot better, Doc," said John, his voice slightly raspy.

"I think you can go home," said the doctor. "You shouldn't come back to duty for a few days, though. And someone else ought to drive you home and stay for a while, keep an eye on you."

"That won't be a problem," said Roy. Johnny swung his legs over the side of the table and stood up. "Easy now," said Roy, offering him a hand.

Morton watched to see that John was steady on his feet, and then left for his next patient.

Roy and Johnny looked at each other. "Cap could be like this for a couple more days?!" Johnny asked, alarmed.

"I don't think I could stand it," groaned Roy.

"We gotta do something to snap him out of it," said Johnny. "Any ideas?"

Roy thought for a moment. "Well, it might sound crazy ...."

"Anything's better than the way it is now!"

"Well, maybe if you and Chet took him home and provided him with a headboard-rattling, skull-shattering orgasm, that might snap him out of it," said Roy slowly, blushing.

Johnny just stared at him, openmouthed.

"Johnny? Talk to me, Junior," said Roy.

Johnny's voice was faint and squeaky. "You know about Chet and me?" he finally managed.

"Do I _know_?" laughed Roy. "Junior, it was my idea!" He headed for the door. "Coming?"

 _No,_ thought Johnny, _just breathing hard._ "Yeah," he said aloud. Shaking his head as he followed Roy, he said, "Just like I said. Pret-ty devious mind. I'm really glad you're on my side."

 

******

 

Chet awoke first. Cap and Johnny were still fast asleep. He disentangled himself without awakening either one, and padded into the bathroom for a shower. He dressed, started some coffee, and came back to the bedroom to see how the others were doing.

Captain Hank Stanley came slowly to consciousness, trying to figure out where he was. He was in bed, but it didn't seem like his own bed. He was warm and comfortable, and he gradually realized that this was partly because there was a warm body snuggled up against his own, providing very cozy skin-to-skin contact.

He opened his eyes. He didn't recognize the room he was in, but he did recognize who he'd been snuggling with. _Yikes! What am I doing in bed with one of my paramedics?_ he wondered.

"Good morning, Cap," Chet said brightly, coming into the bedroom.

"Chet?" Cap raised himself up on one elbow and blinked.

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Um, Chet... what am I doing in bed with Johnny? Naked?"

Chet thought fast. "Well, Cap, he was suffering from hypothermia, don't you remember?"

Cap frowned. "Last thing I remember was a fire at the SunRay conference center." He rubbed his head. "I have the feeling I've misplaced more than a few hours somewhere." After a little thought, he said, "But Chet, how did Johnny get hypothermia in Los Angeles in October?"

Chet didn't have an answer for that one.

"Come on, Chet, tell me the truth."

Chet sighed. "OK, Cap. You got a bump on the head during that fire and became delusional. Medical science failed to cure you, so Johnny and I brought you home last night for a debauched evening of orgiastic sex."

Cap was silent for a minute. "Orgiastic debauchery... or hypothermia," he muttered. Then he said, "It's still kinda cold in here, isn't it?"

Chet grinned. "Good to have you back, Cap!"

******

Their next shift a few days later was uneventful until mid-afternoon, when the phone rang. "Cap! It's for you," called Johnny.

Cap picked up the line. "Oh, hi, Dixie. What can I do for you?" He listened for a moment. "Jimmy? Who's Jimmy? Well, I don't know .... oh, all right. Tomorrow afternoon. Pediatrics. Right. ... Yes, I have a pair of black jogging shorts, why? ... Wear them over the costume. Check. ... Okay, I'll see you then." He hung up. "I swear that woman can talk anyone into anything."

"What was that about, Cap?" Roy asked.

"Seems I made a pal during my blackout period who swears up and down that I'm a superhero in a silver costume. He's told all the other kids on the pediatric ward about me, and now Dixie wants me to come down for a visit."

"That's a really good idea, Cap," said Roy. "I'm sure the kids will enjoy it a lot."

"Uh-huh," Cap grumbled. "Listen, guys, next time you see me making an idiot of myself . . . "

The alarm tones went off.

Chet winked lasciviously at Johnny. "Don't worry, Cap," said Chet reassuringly as they raced for the engine, "We'll be right _behind_ you."


End file.
